yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Stranger in a Strange Land (Lost)
|} "Stranger in a Strange Land", Lost dizisinin üçüncü sezonunun dokuzuncu ve toplamda elli sekizinci bölümüdür. Bölüm, Elizabeth Sarnoff ve Christina M. Kim tarafından yazılırken; Paris Barclay tarafından yönetildi. İlk kez 21 Şubat 2018'de Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde ABC kanalında yayınlandı. Bölümde, Kate Austen (Evangeline Lilly), Karl (Blake Bashoff) ve James "Sawyer" Ford'un (Josh Holloway) esas adaya yolculukları sürerken; Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox) ve Alex (Tania Raymonde) de Juliet Burke'ü (Elizabeth Mitchell) infazdan kurtarmaya çalışırlar. Flashbacklerde, Jack'in dövmeleri anlatıldı. Bai Ling'in konuk oyuncu olarak rol aldığı bölüm, eleştirmenlerden olumsuz yorumlar aldı. Konu Flashbacklerde Jack Phuket, Tayland'dadır ve burada Achara (Bai Ling) adında bir kadınla tanışır. Daha sonra sevgili olurlar. Onun bir dövme salonu sahibi olduğunu öğrenen Jack; kendisine dövmeyapmasını ister. Achara buna tereddütlü yaklaşır, çünkü aynı dine mensup değildirler. Ancak Achara dövmeyi yapar ve Jack'e bunun bir bedeli olacağını söyler. Ertesi sabah, Achara'nın ağabeyi ve arkadaşları Jack'i döverler ve gitmesini söylerler. Kate, Sawyer ve Karl adaya doğru yol alıyorlar. Ana hikâyede ise Sawyer ve Kate, baygın hâldeki Karl ile birlikte, Alex'in kanosuyla Hydra adasından ayrılırlar. Kate, Jack için dönmeleri gerektiğini söyler, ancak Sawyer bunu reddeder. Akşamüstü adaya çıkarlar ve Karl'a Diğerleri ile ilgili sorular sorarlar. Karl, Diğerleri'nin esas adada yaşadıklarını; Hydra'ya çalışmak için gittiklerini söyler. Ertesi sabah, Sawyer Karl'ı ormanda ağlarken bulur. Karl, Alex'i özlediğini söyler. Sawyer Karl'a, Alex'e aşık olup olmadığını sorar; Karl doğrular. Sawyer, aşkın Diğerleri tarafından yakalanma riskine değeceğini ifade eder ve Karl'ın Alex'i aramak için gitmesine izin verir. Jack, ayı kafesine konulur ve Juliet'in de elleri kelepçelenmiş vaziyette kendisinin önceden tutulduğu yere götürüldüğünü görür. Juliet, daha sonra Jack'in yanına gelir ve Ben Linus'ın (Michael Emerson) sırtındaki iltihabı tedavi etmesini ister. Ancak Jack bunu reddeder. Juliet ayrıca Pickett'ı öldürdüğü için Diğerleri'yle başının belada olduğunu söyler. Daha sonra, Diğerleri'nin şerifi Isabel (Diana Scarwid), Jack'in yanına gelir ve kolundaki dövmeye bakar: "Aramızda dolaşıyor, ama bizden biri değil." Isabel, onu Juliet'in de tutulduğu bir odaya getirir ve Juliet'in ondan Ben'i öldürmesini isteyip istemediğini sorar. Jack, onun bunu istemediğini söyler ve kafese geri götürülür. Cindy Chandler (Kimberley Joseph) ve daha önce kaçırılan diğer kuyruk kısmı kazazedeleri Jack'i ziyaret ederler. Cindy Jack'e sorular sorar, ancak yanıt alamaz ve Jack kızgın şekilde onları geri gönderir. Daha sonra Alex, Jack'e Diğerleri'nin Juliet'i infaz etmeyi planladıklarını söyler. Alex, kafesten kaçmasına yardım eder ve birlikte Ben'in yanına giderler. Jack'in kendisinin doktorluğunu üstlenmeye devam etmesi karşılığında; Ben bir not yazar. İkili Diğerleri'nin Juliet'i yargıladıkları yere giderler ve Alex, Isabel'e Ben'in yazdığı notu verir. Notta Juliet'in infaz edilmeyeceği, bunun yerine damgalanacağı söylenmektedir. Juliet, Jack'e kendisine neden yardım ettiğini sorar. Ben her ikisini de adadan göndereceği sözünü vermiştir ve Jack, bunu birlikte yapmak istediğini söyler. Bölümün sonunda Jack ve Diğerleri, tekneyle esas adaya doğru hareket ederler. Prodüksiyon Bai Ling, bölümde Achara karakterini canlandırdı. "Stranger in a Strange Land", dizinin Paris Barclay tarafından yönetilen ilk bölümüdür. Barclay daha önce NYPD Blue dizisi için çektiği bölümlerle iki Emmy Ödülü kazanmıştı.1 Bölümün senaryosunu ise daha önce "The Hunting Party", "The Whole Truth" ve "Two for the Road" gibi ikinci sezon bölümlerini de yazmış olan Elizabeth Sarnoff ve Christina M. Kim yazdı. Dizi boyunca bu dövmeler Jack'in kolunda olmasına rağmen; dövmelerin geçmişi hiç açıklanmamıştı. Matthew Fox, bu dövmeleri Lost dizisi yaratılmadan önce yaptırmıştı. Yapımcılar bu dövmelerin makyajla kapatılmasına karar vermiş olsalar da; daha sonra bundan vazgeçtiler ve dövmeleri konuya katmaya karar verdiler.2 Northeastern University'nin profesör asistanı Xinping Zhu'ya göre bu dövme, Mao Zedong'un 1925'te yazdığı bir şiirden alınan dört karakteri resmetmektedir ve "kartallar boşluğu yararak yükselir" anlamına gelmektedir.3 Beş rakamını ise rol aldığı Party of Five''dizisinde iken kolunun ön kısmına yaptırmıştı.4 Bir röportajda Fox, dövme yaptırmanın kendisi için "oldukça etkileyici bir deneyim" olduğunu ve "ha deyince yapılacak bir şey olmadığını" ifade etti. Ayrıca Jack karakterinin dövmesi olmasının "harika bir fikir" olduğunu belirtti.5 Fox'un bu dövmeleri hayatındaki anlamlı olayları ve anılarını göstermek için kullanması nedeniyle yazarlar, Jack'in dövmeleri ile ilgili olarak da benzer bir yaklaşım içine girdiler.6 "Stranger in a Strange Land" bölümünün çekimleri Oahu adasındaki çeşitli mekanlarda yapıldı. Flashback sahneleri Waimanalo Sahili'nde çekilirken; Kate, Sawyer ve Karl'ın kanodaki sahneleri Kāne'ohe Bay'de çekildi. Jack'in kafeste olduğu sahneler Oahu'daki Paradise Park'ta çekildi. Diğerleri'nin bulunduğu istasyon ve ameliyathane sahnelerinin çekimleri ise adadaki bir film stüdyosunda yapıldı.7 Achara karakterini oynayan Bai Ling, Achara ile Jack'in sevişme sahnelerinde biraz gerildiğini, çünkü Fox'u çok iyi tanımadığını ifade etti. Ling sözlerine şöyle devam etti: "Bunu devam ettirebilmek için karşılıklı anlayışlı olmamız gerekiyordu. Bazen ben onun üzerindeydim, bazen o benim üzerimdeydi."8 Eleştiriler "Stranger in a Strange Land" 12.95 milyon Amerikalı tarafından izlendi ve ''Lost'u haftanın en çok izlenen yirmi birinci programı yaptı.9 Önceki bölüme göre izleyici sayısında artış görülen Lost, 18-49 yaşları arası yetişkinler kategorisinde arka arkaya üç hafta en çok izlenen televizyon dizisi oldu. Aynı akşam yayınlanan diğer dizilerden de daha çok izleyiciye ulaştı.10 Dizinin reytinglerinde, 18.20 milyon Amerikalı tarafından izlenen "One of Them" bölümü ile karşılaştırıldığında, önceki yıla göre düşüş görülmektedir.11 "Stranger in a Strange Land", eleştirmenlerden oldukça olumsuz yorumlar aldı. IGN yazarı Chris Carabott, "bölümün geçiş bölümünden başka bir şey olmadığını" yazdı. Carabott, "Lost gibi epizodik televizyon programlarında gerekli bir musibet" olmasına rağmen, bunun "kötü uygulama ve ilgi çekici olmayan hikâye" için mazeret olamayacağını söyledi.12 Cinemablend.com'dan Josh Spiegel bölümün "çok iyi üçüncü sezonun aksine, bu sezonun ilk zorlu dönemi" olduğunu iddia etti. Spiegel, "Stranger in a Strange Land" bölümünün promosunun üç sorunun cevaplanacağını söz verdiği hâlde, bunların çok da merak etmediği gizemler olduğunu savundu.13Filmfodder.com yazarı Mac Slocum, bu "abartılmış pazarlama"nın kendisinin istediği cevapları iletmede başarısız olduğunu yazdı.14 Kaynakça # ^ # ^ Lost: The Complete Second Season – The Extended Experience, Buena Vista Home Entertainment. 5 Eylül 2017. Back cover. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ABC Medianet, (2018-02-27) "Weekly Primetime Rankings". 2018-08-14 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Dış bağlantılar * IMDb'de "Stranger in a Strange Land"